Silly L'Cie: Close to a Confession
by Lovely Narcissist James Blanke
Summary: Sazh has some troubles on his mind. Light tries to help ease them. A feeling is revealed in a rather unconventional way. I'll continue on this story if someone asks in their review probably nothing fancy, just some closure , but Silly L'cie is going to be continued in other stories. new chapter on the way!
1. Implied Confession

A/N: Well, I wanted to write a Final Fantasy XIII fanfic, even though Narcissist recently published one (I wanted to write this before then).

I had this _brilliant _idea (okay, so maybe it's not all that brilliant…) to write a Sazh x Lightning fanfic. I don't think I've ever seen a pairing for them which is kind of surprising and kind of…not surprising… They're the first Characters to step on the scene, remember? Well, enough with my banter; enjoy while I corrupt your pretty little minds with Slight/Sight. XD

I use both of them for point of views.

* * *

_Sazh's PoV_

That girl could leave me in the dust if she wanted to. She could survive on Pulse _alone_ if she desired.

At first, I saw her as a means to help me save Dajh, but now she's much more. She's my teammate, my friend. I've got her back and she's got mine when we need it.

After I saw what happened with her and her sister, I wanted to protect her from the horrors of these terrible worlds. Even so, nothing can stop our cie'th clocks from ticking. But I can protect her now that I'm a l'cie. I can help her fight.

She's still young and she's powerful soldier. Me? I'm old and all I ever accomplished in life was flying around a bunch of air ships. That's why she shouldn't have become a l'cie. She could've continued her work and had a perfectly happy life, had the fal'cie not been found.

_Lightning's PoV_

Sazh wondered off again. He said it was nothing, but he was definitely thinking about something.

I always worried. What if a bunch of cie'th got a hold of him? I knew he could probably handle himself, but still. I felt a need to protect him.

He was the first person I met in this mess. My dearest friend. I don't act all motherly to him; with Hope it's natural, the poor kid lost his mother and got stuck with these awful circumstances. Sazh was an adult that I could relate to and learn from.

I found Sazh, sitting at the edge of the stairs leading to the ocean. The chocobo chick drifted lazily around his hands before fluttering into his nest of hair.

I decided to confront him today. If no one else, he would tell me of his troubles.

Tapping his shoulder, he froze and turned to me. "Oh, hey, Light," he said, the tension leaving his face.

Sitting down beside him, I ponder how to phrase my question. "What's up with you lately?" I ask, almost laughingly. Almost.

"I just…I want to protect you all… You're all to young to be dragged into something like this. I mean…look at Hope…"

"No, no, no," I counter. "Protecting each other is what we do. And, yeah, look at Hope: he lost his mother, but he connected with his father and he learned a lot through all this. He learned about fighting and he learned about revenge…"

"He and I both did…"

"Are you still worried about that?" Vanille and Sazh already made up; no hard feelings for either of them. If anything, they get along better. "It's…about Dajh…isn't it?" I ask, knowing that this was a touchy subject, but there was no way to dance around it. "You'll get him back. Just wait, you'll see."

"I'm glad you think so," he answered, smilingly.

"Don't you?"

"Even if it was impossible, I would get him back. Nothing else matters, besides protecting all of you and him…well, trying to."

"You've done well. You don't need to worry about it though. We're strong now."

"Guess you're right…I still worry though…" he responded, almost embarrassed.

"That makes two of us… I worry about all of you guys; you're my comrades… That's why I came to check on you," I said, relating to him. At least we weren't alone in apprehension.

"Maybe it's a l'cie thing," he shrugged.

"In my case, maybe it's more…"

_Sazh PoV_

"In my case, maybe it's more," she said, almost absentmindedly, staring to the ocean.

What was she trying to say with _that_ comment?

She turned to look at me, eyes wide, an almost invisible light pink blush on her face. She looked almost like a little kid who accidentally said a bad word in front of her dad. I smiled at that.

I put on the air of a soldier, realizing what her comment meant. I smirked. "What exactly are you insinuating… sergeant Farron?"

She looks away, light pink turning to dark red. She stood up, arms crossed, facing away from me. "Why don't you figure it out…Katzroy?" She said sarcastically.

I stood by her, looping my arm around her shoulders. "C'mon. Best get back now; the others will worry something got us," I coaxed.

"As if anything could get me," she countered in an arrogant fashion, lacing her fingers into mine. That statement was justified. Nothing could get Light; she was a soldier! "You're right though; we should get back, what if something got _them_," she smirked, leading us back to camp.

I'm glad I get to see that smile once I a while; I've got something to fight for and encourage me on my search to get Dajh back.

* * *

James: You love? You hate? Review all the same.

Narcissist: You uh…wrote a Lightning/Sazh fanfic? You're…kidding right?

James: I just had you read it, didn't I?…

Narcissist: Weird pairing… but what a lovely '_sight' *falls down in fit of giggles*_

James: *rolls eyes* I just remembered why you're the narcissist…

Narcissist: Wait...did they both just Friend Zone/Comrade Zone each other and...get out of it 0_o

James: Don't worry about it. Also, if anyone wondered, I'll be writing a Devil May Cry fanfic soon.

James Blanke: out


	2. Interrupted Confession

A/N: A visitor gave me a review and you all know what that means, right? Sazh x Light! :D Who will confess and how will it turn out? :3

Starts right after the first chapter.

ONWARD!

* * *

_(Lightning's Point of View)_

Sazh is my best friend. That's what I meant with that comment…right?

Sazh is the only one I fully trust. A proper adult who I admire and has my back.

_Then why are you holding his hand?_ came Odin's voice.

I _really _hope I'm not the only one who hears my Eidolon in my head. That would be embarrassing.

_I'm holding his hand because…because my hand is cold, okay!?_

_Liar._

_I'm not lying!_

_Now you're lying about lying? Come now, Claire, 'My hand is cold?' You're not even _trying _to make your lie sound true!_

…

_You aren't denying…_ he said almost tauntingly.

_This conversation is over. _I responded in a this is final way that even made Odin not want to talk back. Guess even Eidolons have a well placed fear of women.

On our way back to camp, the night came fast. Late afternoon became dusk and the stars sparkled in a way that the Fal'Cie could never imitate them to be.

"C'mon, let's hurry; you must be freezing in that outfit," Sazh said, pulling his coat onto me. How chivalrous.

"This is a sight I'd like to see with Dajh," Sazh said absentmindedly as he stared at Cocoon and the stars. He looked sad.

"You'll get to," I say with an uncharacteristically soft smile to reassure him. "We can take him and Serah when we get them back from the Fal'Cie," my confidence might be fake this time, but no one has to know that. This is for Sazh, so I have to give him that tiny spark of hope, the only thing he lacks.

"There's something that I have to- No, you go first," we chorus.

"It's really fine," I say alone this time.

"Hey!" came the voice of a certain annoying blonde. A certain annoying blonde with no sense of mood. "You two coming or what?"

_(Snow's Point of View)_

Light rolled her eyes and marched on ahead, releasing a relaxed grip on Sazh's hand.

I turned to Sazh. "What's up with her?" I ask, perplexed by her sudden mood. "Did I say something?"

The man pats my back. "You should have learned by now son," he starts with a smirk better suited to Lightning, "Every syllable you say sends her on a silent tirade with herself," he finishes, walked away with her.

What's been with those two lately? Light must be rubbing off on pops…

_(Sazh's Point of View)_

I smile and shake my head. If that boy could have waited five minutes longer to show up, I could have told her…

_You still could; I thing she likes you…_ Brynhildr added in her contralto tone.

_Yeah, and then the civilizations of Pulse are rising back up and Cocoon and Pulse don't fear each other anymore. You've seen Light, I don't think she likes anything,_ I replied, mentally sighing.

* * *

A/N: This chapter wasn't as long as the first, or as good, but I'll do my very best on the next chapter. I think I'll get this cleared up in one more chapter. Don't fear though, Sazh/Light fans! Just because this story will be over doesn't mean my fics with this pairing will be!


End file.
